2019 Coke Zero Sugar 400
| Fulldate = | Year = 2019 | Race_No = 18 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Daytona International Speedway in Daytona Beach, Florida | Course_mi = 2.5 | Course_km = 4 | Distance_laps = 127 | Distance_mi = 317.5 | Distance_km = 511 | Scheduled_laps = 160 | Scheduled_mi = 400 | Scheduled_km = 640 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Joey Logano | Pole_Team = Team Penske | Pole_Time = N/A | Most_Driver = Austin Dillon | Most_Team = Richard Childress Racing | Most_laps = 46 | Car = 77 | First_Driver = Justin Haley | First_Team = Spire Motorsports | Network = NBC | Announcers = Rick Allen, Jeff Burton, Dale Earnhardt Jr. (booth) and Steve Letarte (NBC Peacock Pitbox) | Ratings = 3.285 million | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Alex Hayden, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (1 & 2), Mike Bagley (Backstretch) and Kurt Becker (3 & 4) }} The 2019 Coke Zero Sugar 400 was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race that was held on July 7, 2019 at Daytona International Speedway in Daytona Beach, Florida. Contested over 127 of the scheduled 160 laps on the superspeedway, it was the 18th race of the 2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season. The race was postponed from Saturday, July 6 to Sunday, July 7, due to rain. 20-year-old Justin Haley won the race, recording his first career Cup Series win and the first for Spire Motorsports after the race was called due to rain. Report Background , the site of the race.]] The race was held at Daytona International Speedway, a race track located in Daytona Beach, Florida, United States. Since opening in 1959, the track is the home of the Daytona 500, the most prestigious race in NASCAR. In addition to NASCAR, the track also hosts races of ARCA, AMA Superbike, USCC, SCCA, and Motocross. It features multiple layouts including the primary high speed tri-oval, a sports car course, a motorcycle course, and a karting and motorcycle flat-track. The track's infield includes the Lake Lloyd, which has hosted powerboat racing. The speedway is owned and operated by International Speedway Corporation. The track was built in 1959 by NASCAR founder William "Bill" France, Sr. to host racing held at the former Daytona Beach Road Course. His banked design permitted higher speeds and gave fans a better view of the cars. Lights were installed around the track in 1998 and today, it is the third-largest single lit outdoor sports facility. The speedway has been renovated three times, with the infield renovated in 2004 and the track repaved twice — in 1978 and in 2010. On January 22, 2013, the track unveiled artist depictions of a renovated speedway. On July 5 of that year, ground was broken for a project that would remove the backstretch seating and completely redevelop the frontstretch seating. The renovation to the speedway is being worked on by Rossetti Architects. The project, named "Daytona Rising", was completed in January 2016, and it costed US $400 million, placing emphasis on improving fan experience with five expanded and redesigned fan entrances (called "injectors") as well as wider and more comfortable seating with more restrooms and concession stands. After the renovations, the track's grandstands include 101,000 permanent seats with the ability to increase permanent seating to 125,000. The project was completed before the start of Speedweeks 2016. Entry list * (i) denotes driver who are ineligible for series driver points. * ® denotes rookie driver. Practice First practice Kyle Busch was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 44.831 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Martin Truex Jr. was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 43.703 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying Qualifying for Friday was cancelled due to inclement weather and Joey Logano, the point leader, was awarded the pole as a result. Starting Lineup Race The Start Second only to the Keselowski controversy, the talk around the garage focused on manufacturer plans for the race. The rumor was that brand loyalty would dictate drafting, pit stops, even what teams did during their visits to pit road. The plan was clearly evident as the Fords quickly lined up during the first lap and began to set the pace. Kyle Busch paired up with Denny Hamlin(11) and they challenged for the lead early. It was Logano, with the help of his fellow Mustang drivers, who drove away from the pack. With Kevin Harvick(4) pushing, followed by seven Blue Oval drivers lined up nose-to-tail at the front. Stage 1 With 14 Laps to go in Stage 1, most of the Fords pitted together, taking gas only. The remainder of the contenders followed a lap later, matching the Ford strategy of gas only stops. Harvick exited the pits first, followed by Logano at the Mustangs returned to the front of the pack. The Ford driver’s remained disciplined until the final lap of the stage. Logano pulled out of line and took the Stage win as drivers scrambled for position and the Stage points that accompany the first 10 places. Stage 2 Eight laps into Stage 2 the first incident of the day brought out the caution flag. Ricky Stenhouse Jr.(17) was leading the Ford contingent drafting on the high side of the track. A run in the bottom grove coming off Turn 4 threatened to catch up. Stenhouse pulled low to block the advance of a Kurt Busch(1) led train of cars. Busch, taking a page out of Keselowski’s book, did not lift and sent Stenhouse into a spin down the front tri-oval. During the caution, most of the field pitted as they would be able to finish the Stage with a full tank of fuel. Austin Dillon(3) and Chase Elliott(9) led the field back to green as the Camaro’s lined up together to protect the lead. Stenhouse quickly worked his way through the field back to the Top 10, when Kurt Busch scraped the wall, had the right rear tire go down and ultimately spun out in Turn 3 bringing out the caution again. More Trouble Manufacturer orders again hold true as brands line up and push on the restart. But the Fords are separated into two lines as the field races three-wide. Trouble erupts in the tri-oval as Harvick is pushing Keselowski. Brad gets loose and hits the outside wall. The problem with team drafts is that when something goes wrong you can end up taking out teammates. After his team evaluates the damage, Keselowski is told to take his car to the garage and out of the race. The Fords of Harvick, Daniel Suarez(41), and David Ragan(38), and Logano all sustained minor damage in the incident. To complicate race strategy, rain clouds are clearly visible in the distance. Stage 2 Finish With 10 laps to go in the Stage, it’s a seven-car Chevy breakout at the front of the field with Austin Dillon leading. Clint Bowyer heads a five-car Ford pack chasing on the outside lane. With 4 laps to go Bowyer takes the top spot, Dillon battles back side-by-side. With 1 lap to go, it’s Dillon back out front. The 2018 Daytona 500 winner, Austin Dillon, wins Stage 2. The Final Stage Logano and Austin Dillon swapped the lead running next to each other at the start of the Final Stage. Paul Menard(21) led the 3rd line of cars forward and joined the battle being pushed by Hamlin. As the rain crept closer, Hamlin dove low in front of Dillon and the 2019 Daytona 500 winner became the new leader. The “Big One” Austin Dillon quickly tired of following Hamlin. With Bowyer leading a run on the outside, Dillon pulled to the high side and Bowyer pushed him back into the lead. Bowyer, with a good run, pulls down to take his shot at the top spot. Dillon moves down to block and apparently, everyone in the field is employing the don’t lift attitude. Bower spins Dillon and the Big One is on. A wreck at the front of the pack is sure to collect a large number of cars. In addition to Austin Dillon and Bowyer, Elliott, Hamlin, Ryan Blaney(12), Ty Dillon(13), Stenhouse, Kyle Busch, Martin Truex Jr.(19), Erik Jones, Chris Buescher(37), Kyle Larson(42), Bubba Wallace(43), Ryan Preece(47), last weeks winner Alex Bowman(88), Matt DiBenedetto(95), and Parker Klingerman(96) were all caught up in the incident. Weather Interferes After the mess was sorted out, Kurt Busch found himself in the lead. NASCAR gave the one to go signal and Busch pitted. Justin Haley(77), not a regular on the Cup circuit, gambled and stayed out. As the pack lined up behind the pace truck lightning struck in the area, NASCAR waved off the restart and ultimately brought the cars to pit road displaying the red flag. Last July at Daytona, Haley made a big move on the last lap of the Xfinity race. Moving from 3rd to 1st he took the checkered flag. NASCAR ruled that Haley won the race by passing below the double line and took the victory away. Should weather keep the race from being restarted, NASCAR will hand him the winner’s trophy for this year’s Cup race. It’s Official After multiple attempts to restart the race, NASCAR finally called it a day. Justin Haley, in only his 3rd NASCAR Cup Series start, wins the biggest race of his life on a gamble where he really had nothing to lose. Kurt Busch giving up the lead because he anticipated a green flag turned out to be the poorest decision of the day. The good news for the Cup Series regulars, Haley is not eligible for the playoffs. For drivers near the playoff cut line, Haley’s win has no impact on the standings. Stage results Stage One Laps: 50 Stage Two Laps: 50 Final stage results Stage Three Laps: 27 Race statistics * Lead changes: 24 among 14 different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 6 for 25 * Red flags: 1 * Time of race: 2 hours, 14 minutes and 58 seconds * Average speed: Media Television NBC Sports covered the race on the television side. Rick Allen, 2000 Coke Zero 400 winner Jeff Burton and two-time Coke Zero 400 winner Dale Earnhardt Jr. called in the booth for the race. Steve Letarte called from the NBC Peacock Pit Box on pit road. Dave Burns, Marty Snider and Kelli Stavast reported from pit lane during the race. During the lengthy red flag for lightning, television coverage eventually switched over to NBCSN, where the official announcement of the end of the race was made. Radio MRN had the radio call for the race which was also simulcast on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Standings after the race ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. *. – Driver has clinched a position in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series playoffs. References 2019 Coke Zero Sugar 400 Category:2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series Category:2019 in sports in Florida Coke Zero Sugar 400